


LoZ: Breath of the Wild

by Atisuto



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Study, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Wolf Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atisuto/pseuds/Atisuto
Summary: .......link..."Link...""Open your eyes"_________________________________And the story begins.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	LoZ: Breath of the Wild

Darkness. 

Darkness was all he knew. A sort of darkness that stretched on for an eternity. Mesmerizingly empty, that seems to forbid all thought and emotion. Different than the calm of sleep, this darkness was haunting, he could feel it's desire to consume him. Yet, it never did. He wasn't permitted to ask why. 

But then... A single sound, muffled, but still seemed to peirce through the fog like a knife. It grabbed all of his attention in a single instant. He strained his ears to listen for it again.. 

"Link.." 

He heard it clearly then. A girl's voice. So familiar, yet so foreign to him. It frustrated him to no end. He was so focused, he didn't realize he had begun to feel cold. A sensation he hasn't felt in a long time. 

"Open your eyes." 

With heavy eyelids, he obeyed her command. 

Everything was blurry at first, bright blue assaulted his groggy mind and eyes. Pushing through it, he began the task of sitting up. To say that his bones were stiff, would be the greatest understatement of the century. So much more than unwilling to obey his whims. 

Sitting up with a grimace, he started to look around, clueless on where he was and how he got here. Eyes finally adjusting to the dark room, he could see that he was also alone. He knows he heard someone, was it in his head? 

Getting up, he stiffly crawled to the edge of his resting place and swung his legs over. Preparing to try to stand on shaky legs, he hopped up. Surprisingly, his legs held him up confidently. 

Pleased with his progress, he studied his surroundings again. The room was entirely made up of smooth stone, with integrate designs of swirls sprinkled throughout the place. The walls held what looked like constellations in orange, and above where he was resting, held swirls of stone and fluorescent blue. He's certain he's never been here before. 

It was only when he instinctively crossed his arms and held them to his chest, that he realized he was cold, and naked. 

Those two facts felt like they processed far too slowly in his mind. When they finally did, it only left him with more questions and confusion. But considering everything else, sadly clothes would have to wait. 

He took a few steps forward, wondering how to get out of where ever "here" was, when he noticed an unusual pedestal with blue on top. Walking over, he studied it. There seems to be something in the center... The pedestal suddenly came to life. 

He jumped back in alarm as the odd thing moved and turned. He watched it's every move as, finally, it stopped. It popped the small rectangle from the center out, holding it as if it was insisting for him to take it. A familiar symbol of an eye with a tear lit the rectangle's front. 

"That is a Skeikah Slate. Take it." 

He jumped out of his skin at that, and twisted around in search of the source of the voice. 

"It will help guide you after your long slumber." 

When he found no one, he listened to the silence of the room for a moment before offering, "Hello?". When he got no response, he sighed. Turning back around, he squinted at the little rectangle in suspicion. Something wasn't right here.. Yet, that voice was so calming to him. He had to listen... 

So he slowly pulled the rectangle from it's place in the pedestal, and scanned over it once again. It flashed in his hands, making him jump again. And just like the voice, this was also familiar? 

The pedestal began to move, it closed into it's original form, while a doorway forward opened. Unsure what to do with the "Sheikah Slate", he attached it to his belt and moved forward. 

Outside the door, lots of boxes and two chests greeted him. Opening them with haste, he had discovered an old shirt and pants. He realized then that these were put here specifically for him to find. This was all orchestrated by someone, but who? Confused as he was, he still wasted no time in putting the clothes on. 

Feeling much better in clothes, even though they're a small fit, he pressed onward, down steps toward another pedestal. This one is different, he noticed, this one's center has the same symbol as the sheikah slate. The girl's voice echoed in his ears once more. 

"Hold the Sheikah Slate up to the pedestal. That will show you the way." 

Having finally gotten used to the voice in his head, he detached the Slate from his belt and hesitantly held it to the pedestal. With a flash of light, the floors and walls began to rumble and shake. Another moment, and a door opened, letting in sunlight that was absolutely blinding. 

Holding his hand up and squinting through the new light, he fought to adjust his eyes all over again. With a jolt, he realized it was sunlight. 

"Link... You are the light --our light-- that must shine upon Hyrule once again.  
Now, go..." 

Her words confused him, he could feel and hear the sense of urgency in her voice. He simply did not understand, who is she? why him? How'd he end up here? Where is even here? He hoped someone would be able to help him fully understand, cause this lady is not helping. 

He started through the door and up the stairs, towards freedom. He could hear the birds and feel the breeze, making him pick up the pace. After a short climb, he ran the last distance through the tunnel, and he was finally out. 

Running through the grass and between the trees, he couldn't help but make his way to the edge of the mountain. That seemed to look out over the whole kingdom. It was a sight to behold, he couldn't help the smile that made its way on his face. 

He took a deep breath.  
His first breath of the wild..


End file.
